Pulse duration modulation is a known method for controlling the power of an actuator that can only have the states ON and OFF. According to this method, the ratio between the duration of the switched-on state and the pulse repetition period, namely the so-called “pulse-duty factor,” is defined within one period of a periodic square wave signal in such a way that the desired power is on hand averaged in time. In slow actuators, however, this method reaches its limits referred to the pulse-duty factors zero and 100% if the pulse repetition period should not be set to an immeasurably high value. This is the reason why it is common practice to specify threshold values for the pulse-duty factor, for example 20% and 80%, wherein only the states ON and OFF exist outside the threshold values.
Consequently, it is at least one objective to develop a method for controlling a device that can be switched into an ON state and an OFF state by means of pulse duration modulation, wherein said method makes it possible to also control the power of an actuator in the lower and upper fringe range. It is at least another objective to develop a control system that makes it possible to control the power of an actuator in this fringe range. In addition, other objectives, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.